sims_survivor_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Trixie Erkel
Beatrix "Trixie" Erkel is known for competing in Survivor: The Australian Outback. Trixie is known for being the last Kucha member in the entire game. Trixie is one of the most memorable contestants from the earlier seasons and was a fan favorite. She is known for having a dysfunctional alliance with Freddie Christian and Kyle Willett. She is also known for getting rid of Ross Van Phelp when he lost his trust in her when Trixie told him that Jessica Ferrer liked him for his money, which was true. When the merge came, Trixie was well appreciated by the Ogakor members and remaining Kucha members. However, everyone's gratitude toward her couldn't last forever and she was unanimously eliminated on Day 25, receiving all the votes from the three Ogakor members. Profile Trixie was born in 1960 to a poor family in Portland, Oregon. She lived on a farm and went to a school nearby. Throughout middle school, she was bullied for being poor and the principal wouldn't do anything about it. She went to college and got a degree in teaching. She taught first graders for 15 years, and then third graders for another 20 years. She is currently retired and lives in Portland with her husband George and their two dogs. Survivor Trixie started the game on the Kucha tribe and quickly took the mother role of the tribe. She was greatly appreciated by the tribe after taking this role. Despite losing the first immunity challenge and struggling a bit, Trixie didn't receive a single vote and got to stay in the game. In a deadlock tie, Gabby Guillory was eliminated over Kyle Willett for having the worst relationship with Freddie Christian. After tribal council, Trixie comforted Kyle because he was on edge after almost being eliminated. Kucha won both the second and third immunity challenges and didn't need to vote anyone off. On Day 7, Freddie took the two aside and invited them into an alliance with him, which both of them agreed to. Something that happened over a couple of days was that Jessica Ferrer and Ross Van Phelp formed a relationship. However, Jessica told Trixie that she only liked Ross for his money. She instantly went over to tell Kyle and Freddie and they realized this would be a problem. Trixie went to go tell Ross, but he didn't take it so well. He called Trixie a liar and insulted her. After losing the next immunity challenge, Trixie told Kyle and Freddie about what happened between her and Ross and the three decided to target him. At tribal council, Trixie received votes from Ross and Jessica. But the alliance she had with Kyle and Freddie stood strong and they voted out Ross. After tribal council, the alliance targeted the last outsider, Jessica. But they won the next immunity challenge and they couldn't take her out yet. However, on Day 16, Freddie noticed how weak Kyle seemed to be in the challenges and spoke to Trixie about possibly voting him out instead of Jessica. Freddie also felt bold enough to tell Kyle that he might go instead. Kyle asked Trixie if she would side with him and Jessica to vote out Freddie. They coincidentally lost the immunity challenge and Trixie was struggling about who to side with. But she weighed out her options and decided to vote Freddie out in fear of him dominating in the merge. On Day 19, Kucha merged with the opposing tribe, Ogakor into a new tribe called Barramundi. Like the start of the game, Trixie took the mother role again and she was still appreciated by the tribe. Trixie quickly got along with the women originally on Ogakor, Joanna Yates and Rita Osborne. At the first individual immunity challenge, Kyle won immunity deeming him safe. Jessica was bragging about how she was safe and wouldn't be getting voted off. This is what caused her to be unanimously voted out, and leaving Barramundi with two Kucha's and three Ogakor's. Trixie and Kyle realized how much trouble they were in and tried to plan out how they could turn an Ogakor member against the other two. They tried to convince Joanna to turn on them, with no luck. At the challenge, Vince Turner won the challenge so Trixie and Kyle decided to target Rita. They hoped to convince Joanna to vote her out and she said yes but they kept their guard up in case she was lying. At tribal council, Trixie ended up getting a vote from Vince which left there being two votes for both Kyle and Rita. In the revote, Kyle got the majority votes, which left Trixie as the last Kucha member. Trixie knew the severity of the situation she was in and knew she simply had to win the next challenge and grant herself immunity. She decided to spend her so-called last day hanging out with the Ogakor members. At the immunity challenge, Trixie nearly won but lost to Vince. Not to her surprise, Trixie was unanimously voted off and became the second jury member. At the final tribal council, she asked the finalists what they think got them to the finals. Vince said winning challenges and gaining people's trust, and Rita said overcoming low points; even bringing up a fight between her and Izzy Ortega. In the end, Trixie casted her vote for Rita due to their relationship and deeming her reason for getting to the finals better than Vince's reason. Rita would win against Vince in a 2-1 vote. Post-Survivor Trixie was diagnosed with breast cancer a few weeks after the Survivor: The Australian Outback reunion show. Her husband and her kids are helping raise money to get her treatment. Even her fellow tribemate, Joanna Yates chipped in. Trivia Trixie is the oldest female contestant on Survivor: The Australian Outback. Trixie is the first contestant to be the last remaining team member for a tribe. In this case, she was the last Kucha member in the game. She was also the highest ranking member of the Kucha Alliance. Trixie received the most votes out of any female contestant on the Survivor: The Australian Outback, with 6. Trixie is the oldest contestant in Survivor history to make it to the Final 4. Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Australia Contestants Category:Australia Jury Members Category:Kucha Tribe Category:Barramundi Tribe Category:4th Place Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback Category:African-American Contestants